Darkness Within
by Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness
Summary: when a prophecy says that a twin will be marked as a target by The dark lord and the other twin has the power to deafeat him.Liliy & james and albus thinks the chosen one is Amelia Rose potter,Harry potter's Sister.but the prophecy they heard isn't the real one.only voldermort knows it, and harry and his friend Sherwinne are adopted by voldermort. full summary inside.
1. running away

**Title: **Darkness Within

**Summary: **when a prophecy says that a twin will be marked as a target and the other twin has the power to vanquish the lord, Lily And James Potter and Dumbledore thinks that Amelia Rose Potter, the younger sister of Harry James Potter has the power to vanquish the lord. but what they don't know is, the prophecy that all three of them heard isn't the real one. Lily and James care more for Amy than Harry, Harry joins Voldermort. What will become of the wizarding world? Not good at summaries.

**A/N: so this is my first time writing a Harry Potter story so go easy on me. as for my other story, 'Demigods and Magicians', i'll either be discontinueing or rewriting the story. i read through it and i have to say, i'll have to agree with some of you guys that the new chapters were badly written and confusing and hard to follow. as for the OCs some of you guys had so kindly sent in, i'll still take them, though i'll have to rewrite the entire story. Sorry guys, but if i have your permission from the authors who were so kind to send them, i'd like to include them in this story, though they would be acting a bit diferently. Authors who have sent them in, send me your permission and which house you'd prefer them to be in. Let's go on with the story! *takes out a cookie and eats it* (::)**

"Harry James Potter! Come out of your room this instant!" Lily Potter screamed at her three year old son, who was cowering in his room, clutching his teddy bear in fear that his mother would take it from him.

Then again, harry Potter had always lived in fear of his parents. They favored his sister, Amelia "Amy" Rose Potter, the chosen one and defeater of lord Voldermort, more than they favored him. They treated him like a plague that supposed to be avoided and a bug that suppposed to be disposed of. To his parents, harry was nothing but a disgrace to the family.

Everytime that somethings happened that his sister caused, his parents would blame it at him and scold him and punish him. Sometimes going as far as not letting him eat for two weeks and making him stay in the forest for the same duration just behind Potter Manor. He doesn't mind, at least he's away from his parents and sister.

"Alohamora!" his father's voice, James Potter, rang at the opposite side. The door opened and his family barged in. Three year old Amy snatched his teddy bear and faced the wrath of his mother and father.

"How could you!?" and "Your a disgrace!" were mentioned alot of times in their lecture. Eventually, they got tired of him and his father announced his punishment. "You won't eat for two weeks and stay in the forest until it's time to eat." with that, his parents left the room but his sister stayed behind.

"I'm swo mwuch bweter tan wou n wourjust lain, wold Hwarry." she said, which was her favorite hobby, humiliating Harry. Harry just stared at her as she went out of the room. Harry finally coudn't stand his family anymore. he took everything that was of importance to him, a special locket that a mysterious man gave him in the forest when he was just two years old, and told him that if he wanted to run away, he'll just grasp the locket and keep holding it.

Harry went down and out of the house and willed himself to Sherwinne's house, his only best friend. He noticed that she was outside sulking, and ran up to her side."Why wou cwawin?" harry asked.

"mama n papa don wan me wo stway wat home. thwey hwate me." Sherwinne said, crying her eyes out. For a three year old, they wouldn't know what to do but Harry and Sherry, as harry calls her, were thinking of the same thing: Run away.

Harry noticed that she had a locket on, similiar to his one, which was dangling around his neck.

"Sherry, we run away. locket!" harry said, pointing tro his and her locket. Shery's eyes lit up on realization that they could use a portkey to the mysterious man, who treated them with respect. They held on to their lockets and their surrounding began to swirl, soon they landed in Riddle manor, though they wouldn't know that.

A shrill voice sounded behind them. "What are you kids doing here?!" somebody said. They turned around to see a women walking to them, annoyance in her eyes. how could kids get in here!?, she thought. she was stopped when she heard her master's voice behind her.

"Bellatrix, bring them here. I assume they ran away and used the portkey i gave them." a man said.

Bella wasted no time on picking the children up, which looked absolutely terrified, and brought them to her master, Voldermort, or Tom Riddle. The man looked exactly normal, normal like when he was still studying in Hogwarts.

"Harry! Sherry! did your parents kick you out of your homes?" Tom asked. The children nodded but seemed to ease up a bit after seeing his familiar face.

"Why don't you live with me? I'll give you everything you want, i already prepared your rooms for you!" Tom said. Their eyes lit up and they smiled, and nodded.

A snake slithered up to her master.

**are these the children you talked about?**

**Yes, and i'm going to train them as soon as their six year old.**

**are you going to perform the blood adopt ritual?**

**yes, now come Nagini. we must show my future daughter and son to their rooms.**

and with that, Tom walked to the staircase, carrying both children who snoozed off to their rooms.

**Like it? hate it? if you guys are going to ask me whose Sherwinne, let me tell you guys this, she is not an OC. She is my friend, and we're closer than you think. So, i hope you guys enjoyed this. next chapter will be when their ten years old. their appearance changed and Lily and james Potter and Sherwinne's mother and father have grown worried and regretted their decision on disliking them. Could you guys help create Sherwinne's surname and Her parents name? Draco and Sherwinne start to like each other! and harry and sherwinne Love their father who loves them back. If you people want to know what did toddler Amy, Harry and Sherry, visit my profile. i'll update it as soon as i can. if not, i'll put up a blog! So if you want me to continue this story, review!(::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (i'm a cookie lover) (::)(::)**


	2. Hogwarts letter and Pranks

**hello readers! (and authors)**

**So far, i have 26 views for this story and still no review. but i do have 2 authors who either put the story on his/her favorite list or alert list. Thank you very much, **_**sailorsaturn132**_** for putting this story in your favorites and thank very much **_**dreaming of rocketships **_**for adding the story to the alert list. ****let's continue with the story now, shall we?**

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sherry's bedroom**

Seven years had passed since Harry and Sherwinne had portkeyed to Riddle manor. From then on, they were put under the loving care of Voldermort, or as the two of them call him, Tom or father. Once Harry and Sherwinne were five year olds, they underwent training. Not the hard ones, the ones that are needed for basic magic like the history of it, reading about plants, practice saying the spells and the correct wand movement.

This went on for two years until they were seven, where they started to cast the spells they can. It went on for two years also until they were nine, where they finally went into the hard training, including wandless magic. it has went on until now, when the two of them were becoming eleven. During those years of training, Draco Malfoy and their other friends would come over and train with them.

When they have free time, they'd usually play quidditch outside. though whenever Sherry and Draco didn't feel like joining them, they'd usually go outside and play pranks on the Potters, Weasleys and whenever Harry doesn't join, they'd prank him as well. This 'pranking business' had started when Sherry and Draco were only five year-old.

In fact, they'd even scheduled their pranks three times a month. One time was for pranking the Potters, the second time was for the Weasleys and the third time was for pranking Sherry's brother, Harry. They never even get caught! except for one time with Harry; he planned on pranking the two of them instead.

Sherry flipped through her 'Prank Book' where she and Draco recorded their pranks, and higlighted their best pranks. She was suddenly relieving those memories and realized that all of the best pranks were the ones when she and Draco were holding hands while watching their 'victims'

**Best Pranks on Harry, Weasley, and Potter (Five-years old)**

Weasleys:

_As Sherry and Draco got their permission to leave the manor, they flew to the Burrow, where the Weasleys stayed. "Draco, do you have everything we need?" Sherry asked, a mischievious glint in her eyes._

_"You bet I do." Draco replied, with the same glint in his eye. Their 'prank plan' was to get the Weasleys house disorganized and get them to take a bath in rotten eggs, with the added bonus of dropping a mini anvil on all of the family members heads and changing their appearances. _

_"Okay, take out that troublesome chicken out of the bag, Draco and put it outside the door." Draco immediately obliged knowing that the chicken would multiply into hundreds and they have a positively shrill shriek. The chicken was the diversion to get the weasleys outside and chase them away. _

_"Take the rotten eggs outside the bag, sherry and crack them into the bucket, don't take the shells out and put this on," Draco gave her a mask as she went to her job of cracking the eggs into the bucket. she tied a string to the handle._

_"Take the anvils and cast the levitating charm on them." Sherry said as she helped draco take out the anvils so that he could cast the charm. _

_"okay now we just need the distraction so we can get into the house and tie the bucket to the door knob, and then we sit back and enjoy." Draco said as he was about to get up when his friend took hold of his._

_"we're not done yet Draco, here put this on and take this." she said as she handed him a black outfit and a device she made herself._

_"What's this and what are you planning to do?" Draco asked as she put on the outfit._

_"I decided to add a little effect. Once their doused with eggs, we'll sneak up behind them while their dazed and spray them with chicken feathers, it'll stick to them making them look like chickens but they wouldn't be real chickens without a beak and a crown." Sherry said, grinning in mischeif. Draco only looked at her only. Sherry picked up 8 large sacks of feathers. "One for each of them, you take another three of the device and fill them up with this sacks."Sherry said. "Who are you and what have you done to my friend," Draco teased while she laughed._

_"She's no more! Kidding, i've always had these mischievious mind" Sherry said and winked, whil filling another four devices with featrhers. "don't just stand there, fill them up!" In no more than ten minutes they had set up the plan, multiplying themselves so that there were four Dracos and four Sherrys, each one holding a device. _

_They watched as the chicken did it's part and raided the kitchen which cause all eight weasleys to chase them all out into the far horizon. The pranksters then made their way into the the house and messed things up while two of them put up the bucket, which is magically charmed so that the eggs wouldn't run out until all eight weasleys were doused. They messed up the kitchen and wrote on the walls saying "We're weasels" and "we are cowardly chickens in fact, we are!" and many more. _

_They all then climbed out of the window and shut it back to how they were. They waited until the family went back in and listened to their screams. All of them heard the screams dying down due to the effect of the anvils and raced to the door and sprayed them all with chicken feathers which covered their entire body and placed the crown and beak on and the pranksters quickly disappeared until two were left, both of which were laughing so hard that they didn't notice that they were hugging each other. _

Sherry had to laugh at the memory, they could still hear their shouts from the burrow. She closed her book and went downstairs for lunch.

**XXXXXX**

**dining room**

Harry was absentmindedly playing his with food, anxiously waiting for their Hogwarts letter.

"i'm sorry i'm late! i was too caught up with my, imagination" He heard and looked up to see his sister taking a seat and began to eat. Just then, Nemisis and Ares flew in, carrying their mail for the two of them. Ares belonged to him, which was a gift from his father for his eleventh birthday. he named the dark brown owl Ares because of his inspiration of the greek god, which was the god of war. Nemisis on the other hand, belonged to Sherry, also as a present from their father. She named her almost black owl Nemisis because of her inspiration of the Greek goddess of revenge.

He took the mail and opened his Hogwarts letter. He read the pieces of parchment and set it down on the table. "When are we going to Diagon alley, father?" he queried.

"We'll be meeting with Lucius next Saturday," his father grinned.

Saturday, Saturday! Saturday was much, much too late for Harry to handle.

"What!? Next Saturday!? Can't we just do it today!?" he burst out

"it's your birthday today, Harry. Their going to come over, besides we're going to have a-" Tom got cut off by Sherry

"Party! Yes! i love parties! and i know just what to do," she said the last part mostly to herself

"We're going to have a party? Really? as in today? at evening?" Harry asked, he just loved his birthday parties, and he usually celebrated his sister's party on his birthday, since her birthday was after his birthday, the very next day.

"did you forget that your birthday is today? why did you ask if it was today?" his father teased.

"Okay, maybe i did forget today was my birthday."

"When are they going to arrive?" Sherry asked. "In ten minutes, darling."

"Dad, we didn't even prepare the place." Harry asked

"Brother, if you haven't noticed, the room is ready."

Harry looked around him, and his sister was right. The room was perfectly ready.

"Hurry up and finish your food will you? You need to get ready." their father said. He didn't have to tell Sherry twice. She finished in record time of one minute and dashed upstairs to her room. "If she has a prank in her mind, i wouldn't want to know." Harry thought as he finished eating. Just as he was about to get up, Sherry appeared beside their father. "What's the theme? Is it Formal or Casual?" she queried.

"Formal." father said and she nodded. She was just about to go back up when her father said, "And no pranks,"

"Oh dad! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sherry asked showing the cutest puppy dog eyes you could've seen. Heck, even Harry was affected by the cuteness of it. Their father, looked no better in repelling against her cuteness.

"Alright fine! do whatever pranks you like."

"Thanks daddy!" and with that she took out the same device she used on the weaselys and sprayed water at Harry.

"Oopsie, i think you need to change your clothes Harry, you wouldn't want to be in that outfit, do you?" Sherry teased.

As Tom watched his Harry chase his Sherry upstairs, yelling angry curses at her and her constant laughter, he couldn't help but smile at their childishness.(A?N: is there even a word?)

He has grown to love and care for them over the past few years. Though, he is worried at what might happen in the future. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something terrible will happen in the future. Even more terrible than what he wanted to do, which was to build a better world.

* * *

**well, if any of you would like to read more of the pranks that Sherry and Draco did, especially when they were trying to prank Harry, i'll let you guys know when i'll post it. oh and i know i didn't really describe how Harry and Sherry looked right now so here it is. Harry looks alot like Tom when he was in school but he still has his green eyes. And that his name is now Harrison, nick name Harry. for sherwinne, instead of having brown hair like she used to, she now has golden-like hair and she now has blue eyes instead of brown. Her names changes so now she is known as sherylynn, nickname Sherry. Hope you guys leave a review! i really need Sherry's parents(before her father became Tom) surname, send me some suggestions will you?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Party Prankers!**

**(this is a rewrite of this chapter.)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::(::)(::)::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Party Prankers!

**Hello fellow readers and authors!**

**This is the third chapter of Darkness Within so enjoy it! i should be thanking some of you readers an this authors notes but unfortunately, my internet connection isn't very good right, in fact, i can't even get in! i'll just say this, Thank you to all of you out there who put this story on their favorites and alerts lists. Oh and reread chapter 2 everybody, i uplaoded it.**

CHAPTER THREE: Party Prankers

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Harry's bedroom**

Harry walked out of the showers with a towel wrapped tightly around his body and walked into his room. His room was extravegant! It was a large, circular room with colors of black, grey, green, and silver. It had a king sized bed, with a large study table where papers, bottles of ink and quills were neatly packed in it's drawers and a book stood open at the table.

His room coonected to the bathroom. Shelves lined with trinkets and ten book shelves were filled with books. Another book shelve held family photos. A chandelier hung from the sealing and he got a good view of the quidditch pitch outside. He opened the door to his closet and walked in.

It as large as his room, only that it was filled with clothes from training to clothes to summer clothes. He walked oer to the rack which held all of his Formal clothes and picked out a tux with silver linings and took his best tie and shoes. He put on his outfit and then combed his hair. In nine minutes, he was done and walked out to go downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sherry's bed room**

Sherry's bedroom was the same as Harry's, except that her room was entirely black, silver and light green. She walked into her closet and walked to the rack which held all of her formal dresses and shoes. a difference between Harry's and Sherry's closet. Harry's closet was only filled with his undergarments, shoes and clothes while Sherry's closet was filled with undergarments, heels, slippers, shoes, accessories, dresses and a makeup dresser was inside.

She picked out a turquoise dress and matching heels. She picked out a dime encrusted necklace and brushed her long hair. She put on eyeliner and lipgloss and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was quite simple, no designs but it was beautiful. Only one strap and it hung on her left shoulder while her right was bare.

Also, a short scarf was wrapped around her neck, while her necklace hung from her neck. Her hair was let down and the light from the closet made her hair shine and look golden. She nodded her head as if saying "this will do" and walked out of the closet and went her way out and down to the ballroom.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Riddle Manor**

**Ballroom**

As Draco and his family apparated into the ball room, he couldn't help but admire the designs. It wasn't like any ordinary birthday party with banners and ballons and all that stuff. Instead, silver cloth hung from the ceiling around the chandelier which in turn, made the the silver cloth shine, brightening up the room.

Silver snakes were the designs on just about everything! It was just like a formal party, which would explain why his father Lucius told him to go in Formal clothing. He held a big parcel and a bouquet of roses. The parcel was for Harry and the roses were for Sherry. He couldn't help but like Sherry. Everything about her; how she manages to lighten the mood with a prank, a mischievious mind, how she looks beautiful when she doesn't wear any makeup and her usual clothes and how she looked like Artermis whenever she was in a formal dress, how she looks just about every goddess, and everything else about her, including her short temper.

There was no denying it, he loved Sherry. If only she loves me, Draco thought. They were greeted by Lord Voldermort, Sherry's father.

"It's so nice that you could attend the party Lucius!" he addressed his father. He nodded to his mother and shook hands with him. "Your the last to arrive, everybody already arrived earlier." The Dark lord said as he gestured to the other guest, Pansy Parkinson was waving at Draco and he waved back.

"We're only waiting for Sherry and Harry to arrive." he said "Ahh, here they are right now," he added as he looked at the stair case. All the males that were Draco's age were drooling, eyes wide and their jaws hanging. Draco, unfortunately, was on of them. All the males were looking at Harry and Sherry, but mostly they were all gaping at the girl.

Sherry looked at the crowd of boys and if this were a comic or cartoon, she was sure a sweat drop would appear on her head. "Boys, you're all drooling," the boys widened their eyes, if that was even possible and closed their mouths and began to wipe their mouths.

Sherry rolled her eyes and walked towards her father. As she settled herself beside her father, he finally gave his speech.

"I am so glad that all of you could come to my children's party. They are turning eleven and will be going to Hogwarts. They are the best children-"

"Ok, let's cut this speech short dad. I don't fancy speeches." Sherry interupted. Her father mentally rolled his eyes and said,"Well, what are you all waiting for? Christmas?"

Laughter ran throughout the room and they all said 'Happy birthday' and the party began. Music started playing and some couples were going on to the dancefloor and started to dance. As Sherry was about to walk off to find Draco, she was suddenly surrounded by boys.

Suddenly, the boys all asked if she would dance with them. "I asked her first!" "No i asked her first!" "Sherry will have the best dance with me than any of you." was all she could hear. She had that effect on boys whenever she dressed up nicely. She still wasn't used to it so she slipped out of the now wrestling boys and tried to find Draco.

-m-m-m-m-m-

Draco stood by the dessert table as he looked at the boys wrestle. He had to roll his eyes at that. He saw Sherry slip out of the group and she spotted him instantly. She smiled and she walked over to him.

"Hey Dray!" she said

"Hey!"

"Listen, what do you say we play pranks on the boys over there who are wrestling?" she whispered into hi ear

"I'd love to, how are you planning on doing it? You don't have anything on you!"draco exclaimed.

"But we do have things in this room which we can use. Like ice, we can pour them down their shirts. Cakes, we can smack it right in to their trousers and their face. We can use the things here!" she said gesturing around them.

"I love how your mind works."

"Yeah, and you probably love me don't you?" she asked, raising one of her delicate eyebrows

"What!? wha-...How did you know that?" he asked, dumbfounded

"Your face and your body language. I can tell your nervous being with me, like nervously in love."

"Okay you got me. Are we still friends?"

"No we're not-"

"Why?"

"Cause i love you too, dummy. i was about ask if we could be girlfriend and boyfriend, though with less affectionate things, if you know what i mean." she said, blushing. Blushing, Draco nodded as he understood what she was talking about.

"well, i thought you wanted to prank them, let's go!" he said as he took a slice of cake on his plate.

They set off to their pranking business. Half an hour later, they pranked about everyboy, including Sherry's father and brother. Though, Sherry persuaded her father to smack the cake in to his face with her cute puppy dog eyes and and did the same thing with Harry, except this time she persuaded him to pour ice into his pants. That was probably the reason why Harry was jumping about.

They laughed so hard that they collapsed on the spot, even the boys they pranked. It was now time for them to recieve their presents and unwrap it.

Draco gave Harry his present and took the roses and, surprise surprise, more presents for Sherry. He gave the roses to Sherry who took it and then gave her a few more. One small box contained a diamond necklace, another smaller box held a bracelet, another box held a necklace which had the words Be frie, which Draco explained as a friendship necklace and that he had the other pair , two more boxes which held dresses and shoes and finally, an unusually large present which wasn't wrapped. Sherry took it and noticed it was a carrier. She peered inside and saw a kitten.

Immediately shoving her other presents from Draco into her father's hand who in turn, stumbled and lost his balanced, she kneeled down and took the kitten into her arms. It was a beautiful caramel colored kitten with blue eyes twinkling with innocence. Sherry couldn't help but exclaim, "Oh Draco, she's the most beautiful and cutest kitten i've ever seen! Thank you so much!" she hugged the kitten to her chest and it purred and hugged her boyfriend.

"I got it for you because it reminds me a lot of you, plus it's perfect and it's like a cat version of you." he laughed, blushing. He could almost fell the heated glares at the other boys and the amused smirks of his parents, Sherry's brother and father and the other girls in the room.

-h-h-h-h-h-h

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's reaction, though he had to agree with Draco, the kitten did look like a cat version of his sister. After saying a 'thank you' to Draco for the Flamebolt, which was the latest, newest and fastest model there was.

Harry recieved more presents varrying(**A/N: does this word even exist?) **from clothes, broomsticks like firebolts, flashbolts, and more flamebolts, and other stuff. _I'll give my extra broomsticks to Sherry, especially the flamebolt, i have about what, ten of them._ he thought as he recieved more presents. Sherry let out another shriek when she opened her present from Daphne, one of his best friends. It turns out it was a cute puppy, it had brown fur and hazel eyes.

"Thank you so much Daphne! it's so cute!" she laughed as the puppy licked her.

"Glad you liked it!" Daphne smiled as she went back to the dessert table, were Draco was.

Harry looked at the puppy, it looked cute too. He took his present from Pansy to find that it was a skateboard. "You know Pansy, you are the only person who gave me a unique gift. How did you know that i wanted this?" he asked

"I read your journal, though i'm surprised to see you even included your wish list in it. Don't worry, I only read that one entry." Pansy explained, and smirked when Harry looked like he was about to explode.

After a few more presents including more pets for Sherry(a black songbird, a woodpecker and other birds.) it was finally time for the final dance before everybody went home.

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s**

_again, why do boys fall head over heels for me when i'm in a formal dress?_ Sherry thought as boys asked her todance with them, only to wrestle with each other again. Sherry rolled her eyes and walked out of the group and she was startled when somebody put his hands over her hands.

"Draco, if you want to dance with me just say so." Sherry said as she turned around to see draco smirking.

"Alright. Sherylynn Riddle, formerly known as Sherry Grington," he smirked when he saw Sherry tense at the mention of her former... life and surname. "Will you do the honors with dancing with me?"

"You didn't have to say my past life you know?" Sherry said and punched him lightly on the arm. "Ow." Draco complained as he showed her his puppy dog eyes. Sherry laughed. "You look like a bull when he wants to impress a lady. This, is a real puppy dog eye." She said as her face formed into her famous cute, puppy dog eyes. Draco visibly winced as he experienced the power of her eyes.

"Alright, i'm kidding."

"Okay, and about your question i wouldn't like to-"

"Hey, do you want me keep teasing you or what?" Draco interupted.

"Shut up and listen to me. I wouldn't like to not dance with you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, sometimes i even wonder if your smart." Sherry said as she rolled her eyes.

"I am smart its just that i act stupidly around you." Draco said sheepishly. The two of them walked over to the dancefloor and began to dance in slow motion, which was what most of the couples were doing.

Sherry rested her head on his shoulder as they danced together. _This moment, has got to go into my 'Best Moments' book,_ she thought as she sighed.

**Ta-da! Third chapter done! Oh and i finally managed to get internet acces and somebody reviewed! Yay! and Thank you HPfangirling for sending me the surname of Sherry! Your right, it does suit her and thank you for the cookie! (::) and i found out that this story got into a community! Who's the author who did it? i'd like to thank him/her. And thank you to all of you out there who read this story and added it to their favorites and alert list! thanks a million! **

**Aren't Draco and Sherry cute together? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: VISIT TO DIAGON ALLEY AND UNEXPECTED MEETING!**

**guess who will they all meet? **

**COOKIES!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**oh and for my other story, Demigods and magicians, i'm sad to say i'm discontinueing it. sorry about that! i read through it and i have to agree, the chapters are badly written and hard to follow. i might retry sometime in the future, though. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Diagon Alley: Meeting and the Prank Off

**Hello fellow readers and authors!**

**Thank you for everything! this is the fourth chapter of Darkness within. i can't believe that this story is in a community! thank you for support! if you see any of this below meaning that it's a persons third POV.**

**-h-h-h-h-h- : Harry Potter/ Harrison Riddle -t-v-t-v-t-v-t-v-t : Voldermort**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s- : Sherry Grington/ Sherylynn Riddle -du-du-du : Dumbledore**

**-d-d-d-d-d- : Draco malfoy -dg-dg-dg-dg: Daphne greengrass**

**-p-p-p-p-p- : Pansy parkinson -jp-jp-jp-jp : James Potter**

**-lp-lp-lp-lp : Lily Potter -ss-ss-ss-ss : Severus Snape**

**Just as long as theres something like those on the top, meaning it's either them. Now let's get on with the story.**

CHAPTER: UNEXPECTED MEETING AT DIAGON ALLEY

**-d-d-d-d-d-d-d**

Draco had the most wonderful night last night. He and Sherry danced with each other, which was more than he could ask for. Sure, most of the males in the ballroom gave them glares and had no choice but to ask the other girls.

Draco couldn't wait until they met up again at Diagon Alley. It was only two more days.

One day passed.

Draco was getting more impatient. He complained to his father that he couldn't wait anymore and his father would usually say, "You can't wait because you want to see Sherry again," and it left Draco blushing, one time when his father said, her mother just came into the room and said, "My little dragon! i'm so proud of you!" and it left him blushing even darker.

one day passed

Draco couldn't wait any longer. He rushed into the showers and got dressed and ate his breakfast in a matter of ten fact, he was so fed up with seeing Sherry he didn't notice that he shouted at his parents to hurry up.

Finally came the time when they apparated into the Leaky cauldron. Draco saw that the Dark Lord was already there with Sherry and Harry, who were drinking butterbeer. He had to admire how Sherry looked, she was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and a matching skirt and tights, she was also wearing the heels that he had given her at the party.

The heels were a deep shade of purple and amethysts encrusted the straps of the heel. He also noticed that she was wearing her long hair which passed her waist in a loose pony, though it was tied at almost the end of her hair with a pale green ribbon. It gave an affect that she let her hair down if you didn't notice the ribbon in the first place. She looked,beautiful in her own way.

**-h-h-h-h-h-h**

Harry and his family were all waiting for the Malfoys. He finished drinking his butterbeer and turned around to see if they were here yet. And they were, making their way towards us. Draco was at the very front, with a giddy look of happiness on his face.

_He could be in his 'lovey dovey' state. I wonder who he's in love with. Wait a minute, there a ninty-nine percent chance that he's in love with Sherry. Oh for goodness sake, i need to tell Sherry! _Harry thought and was about to get his sister's attention, being the overprotective boy he was when he saw some things that just made his eyes pop out.

THe two of them hugged each other. "I missed you so much!" Sherry said "I missed youtwo, iwas practically shouting at my parents that... oh" Draco realized that he had been shouting at his parents. He turned to them and rubbed his neck, "oops, sorry mum, dad." he said sheepishly as he met their amused smirks and stares.

"Am I missing something here!?" Harry blurted out. Now all the stares were focused on him, mostly from his father, sister and Draco. "Harry, Draco just said sorry to his parents for shouting at them," his father said.

Now all the stares were on his father. Awkward silence followed the dumb reply. Finally, Harry broke the silence by saying, "Okay, father and I are missing the point of this conversation, so can you please tell us?" Draco's parents smirked.

"Draco here, has been very impatient the passed few days and said that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley immediately," Lucius said while Harry, Voldermort and Sherry raised an eyebrow. "Though we think that he wants to meet someone special to him," his mother as she glanced at Draco and Sherry.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Both Malfoys asked the girl and boy, who were blushing madly. "Um, a.. you see... we a.." Draco said, not knowing how to say it when Sherry saved him. "We like each other," She said but as soon as the words left her lips she added, "No I mean, we're Boyfriend and girl, i mean Argh! Why does confessing have to be damnit hard!"

"Let me get this straight, bothe of you are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry asked, his voice dangerously low. "Yes but it's not what you think. it isn't serious stuff! we just hang out together that's all!" Sherry said, her face magenta from blushing. Harry suddenly got up from his chair and dragged his sister across the room.

"What did you think you were doing!?" He asked, at a very annoyed Sherry.

"We weren't doing anything serious alright! We just like each other! it's like, young love!" Sherry shouted.

**-d-d-d-d-d-d**

After Harry and Sherry came back, wearing masks of annoyance and irrritation, the group went into Diagon Alley. They got their books at the Flourish and Blotts (with Harry and Sherry buying other intresting books) and then went to the Apothery where they bought their potions ingredients and bough their crystal phials, telescope and brass scales.

They headed to the quidditch store where they bought a qudditch kit, and went to Eeylops Emporium where Draco bought a magnificent brown owl while Harry and Sherry bought owl treats. They then headed to Madame Malkins where they their robes. This whole time, Draco was staring at Sherry, admiring how her hair flew in the wind whenever there was a breeze.

"Looks like our last stop is Ollivanders," Lucius said and were about to make their there when they came face to face with the Weasleys, Potters and surprise surprise, the Gringtons were also with them. the Weaselys had their three son and their only daughter with them which caused Draco and his parents to sneer at them.

The Potters had their only daughter with them, Amy to which Voldermort and Harry Sneered at. But lastly Were the Gringtons, with two children a brown haired girl and boy, the girls had blue eyes while the boy had brown eyes. This two children of Mr. and Mrs Grington were arrogant and they got whatever they wanted. They were the siblings of Sherry. Sherry sneered at them.

"Look at what we found, the weasel and the potters and, who are you lot?" Lucius sneered.

The Gringtons looked insulted, and were about to say something when Sherry intervened.

"Hello, you two must be Mary and Joshua Grington, it's so nice to meet you!" Sherry said with fake admiration.

"Do we know you?" Mary said.

"Oh you don't know me but i know you. Your that famous witch in Witch Weekly Magazine aren't you? I'm your biggest fan!" Sherry said, one hand at the her back making weird movements. Draco noticed this and deciphered it.

Sherry thought of hand signals to use whenever there's going to be a prank. _Draco, walk up beside and ask if you can be friends with the idiotic boy, their my siblings or at least they used to. after he takes your hand fling him into those termite infested barrels out side Ollivanders. _

Draco did just that. "Hi! I'm Sherry's best friend Draco Malfoy, " Draco said

"And I'm Sherylynn Riddle, but you can call me Sherry," Sherry said as she stuck out a hand to Mary. Draco stuck out a hand to Joshua, and the two of them immediately took their hands saying 'friends' when the prankers flung them into the barrels, which were infested with termites.

The siblings screamed and tried to get up only to lose their balance again. The Potters and Weasleys glared at the two of them, only to be met with their smug looks and and their high-fives. The two of them nodded suddenly, like they could read each other's minds.

"Hello, you must be the Weasleys. I's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard many stories from my uncle Lucius and he described that all of of you look, poor. But from what i see, you guys aren't that," Sherry said casually and met the Weasleys confused gazes. "Draco and i don't think your poor, we think your poor chickens!" Sherry exclaimed, barely managing to contain the burst of laughter that was threatening to come out, Draco unfortunately couldn't manage. He ended up rolling on the floor on enedless laughter, which was followed closely by Harry who got infected with his laughter.

"boy, you weasleys looked a lot like chickens when we pranked you when you were all I don't know, chicks!?" Sherry said as she finally doubled over and all over the floor. Draco only collapsed with laughter at the memory.

"You two were the ones who disorganized our homes?" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"And dressed us up like chickens?" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Of course we did! You should've seen the look on your faces! You looked like this!"Draco said as he pointed to Harry, which Sherry magically turned him to look like he had a chicken costume on. This time, laughter broke out from the Malfoys and even Voldermort himself, as Sherry sent them that particular prank into their memory.

"Woah, you two already pranked us when-" Fred started

"We were five years old!" Draco said

"You know what George?" Fred asked

"Know what, fred?" Fred's twin asked.

"That we have to learn their skills," Fred started. "and that we have prank competition!" George finished. Sherry stopped laughing at once when she heard them say that.

"If you Weasels think that Draco and I will teach everything we know about pranking, we ain't telling." Sherry said, mischief twinkled in her eye. Draco got up too, recovered from laughing.

"If it's a competition you want, you're on." Draco said.

"Competition it is then."George said.

"Whoever doesn't get caught while doing this pranks is the master of pranks, or in your case, Master and Mistress of pranks."Fred said.

"and whoever loses will have to serve the winner for a two months in anything, one month for one person. and they will have to call the winners, 'supreme Masters of Pranks'." Sherry said, as Draco stuck out his hand as well as Sherry.

"Deal." the twins said in unison and shook hands with their competitors. All this time, nobody noticed the Potters standing there until Amy, being the brat she was finally said, "What are we, fish?"

"No, more like seals. You Potters didn't forget about your seal infested house did you?" Sherry said.

"You were the ones who did that?" Lily Potter exclaimed.

"Of course, in fact, all of those Pranks on both of your families were caused by yours truly, not forgetting Draco of course." Sherry said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we really need to get going so we can recieve our wands from Ollivanders." Harry sneered at his ever so arrogant sister.

The three children walked their way around the other group with the adults falling behind. They finally entered Ollivanders.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

As Sherry and her family entered the wand shop, she immediately spotted the store keeper behind a shelve of wands. "You can come out now, Mr. Ollivander." she said as the said person emerged from behind the shleves.

_of course! sheesh, he recieves customers every year, all recieving their first wands! Not that Harry and I don't have wands already, _she thought as she rubbed her arm holster where her wand that her father gave to her was kept.

Mr. Ollivander measured their height, width, even between their noses. He gave her a wand and waved it, only to cause a shelve of wands to collapse. He took it from her and gave her another wand. She waved it again only that this time, Mr. Ollivander's remaining hair burnt away. Mr. Ollivanders didn't notice it only until she pointed it out. "Oops, sorry sir, but i accidently burnt your remaining hair," and he touched his head, to find that not a single strand of hair had survived the spell. His eye twitched in annoyance and gave her more wands to try, and she finally recieved the perfect wand for her after a pile of wands had appeared at Mr. Ollivanders back.

"Try this one. Ebony, dragon heart string, nice and suitable." He said as Sherry gave it a wave, which in turn made his hair grow back. He seemed quite happy though. Draco's wand was english oak, unicorn hair, slighty springy while Harry recieved his fathers brother wand. They paid for their wands a went outside.

"See you on September first Draco!" Sherry said.

"What!? That's one week until we see each other again!" he protested.

"It's two weeks away Dray, you seriously need to be more patient." Sherry retorted.

"We'll meet on September one again, Lucius, Narcissa. Good day to you." Voldermort said and walked off to the Leaky Cauldron where they apparated back to Riddle manor. Once they arrived there, Sherry wasted no time going to her room to take care of the numerous pets she now had. When she got there, her pets were all sleeping, with her kitten which she named 'Carmel' sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She packed her trunk and walked over to her personal library and took out one of her new books which she received from Blaise. It was an interesting book, and it's title read 'The days of Merlin' . She read through the thick book which was all about Merlins days. Her imagination of herself in her mind groaned when 'mini Sherry' remembered there was still Morgana's old days.

_**i don't get why you read this thick books! **_mini Sherry exclaimed.

_knowledge is power and besides, i like reading. This book is really interesting, it even has spells which merlin invented himself. _main Sherry thought

_**i suppose your thinking that Morgana's also has her own spells?**_

_Yes, and i can't wait to read them up and learn them all. _

_**your a nerd you know that?**_

_which also means your one too since basically your also me._

_**shut up. **_

and with that, Sherry was left to read her book and practice the spells.

**Done! who do you guys think will win the prank contest? The twins or Draco and Sherry. Oh well, thank you to all of you who have liked this tory so far! and sadly, i won't be able to update very fast starting today since it's back to school! with my school ending at 4.30 i don't know how i'll manage. i'll try to update as fast as i can but in the mean time, be patient. **

**(::)(::)(::)(::) COOKIES!**


	5. Hogwarts and the Sorting

**Hello fellow readers and authors!**

**Another chapter of Darkness Within. Who do you think will win the Prank off? i'm voting with Fred and George. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! ad of course, put this story on their lert and favorite list!**

**Let's get on with the story!**

**-h-h-h-h-h-h-h**

Two weeks had almost passed and tomorrow was September 1, which was when Harry's family would be going to King's Cross Station. The past two weeks were,... dull. Except for the explosions in Sherry's room, which were caused by spells that were so advance, she'd have to take about a year or two for her master them. Harry found out that she was trying to do the spells of Merlin and Morgana.

Everyday, when it was lunch time, his sister would always come into the room looking like a maniac, with her clothes burnt right off of their hems and her hair was sticking out at odd angles, which she usually uses magic to fix her 'mess' again. Now, Sherry looked a little better than before, but she still had the same look of when she usually walked in the dining room the past few weeks. **(A/N: Note that it is now their dinner)**

Sherry performed magic and her appearance fixed itself and she started to eat. "Harry, Sherry, i would like to remind the two of you to control all of your negative feelings, and that you should be recruiting others for our side." their father spoke. "Of course, father." Harry, being the responsible and formal idiot he is, formally said.(These are Sherry's thoughts.)

_Does my brother even know how to loosen up and have fun? _she thought.

_**No he doesn't, you should help him. **_Inner Sherry, said.

_Who asked you? _

_**YOU. By the way, how's your little training going?**_

Sherry's left eye twitched. _It's progressing, i even found some, _things _that i didn't know about before._

_**And what are they?**_

_That your getting even more annoying whenever i speak with you._

_**I am not annoying**_

_Think about it, if you were in my place and i were in yours and i would sppeak to you every now and then, would you find that comforting?_

_**Touche.**_

_get out of my mind before i permanently erase you from existence in my mind._

Sherry then sighed and continued to eat her food faster after her inner self had disappeared. Tomorrow was the big day, the day where she and her brother would be going to Hogwarts, the day that she and Draco could start formulating their plans for the Prank off, the day where she would be sorted.

By eight o'clock, she had finished her dinner and had excused herself from the table. Her father replied it with a nod and she went to her room. As she entered her room, you could see house-elves every where, cleaning up her room from all of the explosions from the advance magic she done.

She got the attention of the house-elves and she ushered them out telling them, "You can clean my room after i'm gone for Hogwarts, okay? You guys won't get anything done with me around here." After that, she closed the big oak doors and sighed.

Sherry had found out something that unerved her the last two days. After reading up on all kinds of magic, she finally found what she was looking for. She took the book that ley on her study table and read the contents on the pages that she had read over a hundre times.

_**Soul Magic**_

_Soul Magic is very rare, and only very powerful wizards or witches can be able to perform it. Merlin and Morgana were a few of those who were able to do it. Soul Magic allows the caster to add his or her soul to a worthy child who is just born. They can add their soul to more than two children._

_Sometimes, the soul becomes corrupt with darkness or light, -depending on which side the caster was on- due to the hatred of parents or the love of parents. It is very rare that a piece of a soul will be added after birth. Usually, when the the soul of the child and the soul or souls of witches and Wizards is corrupted with darkness, they would feed off the negative emotions the child may be experiencing therefore, enhancing their magical abilty._

_Once the corrupt soul has gained enough power, they would usually take control on the child, partly. The child-depending on his age- may be able to cause extreme damages on the world, including destroying themselves. Parents are usually to be blamed for this, the penalty is either instant death or sent to Azkaban. _

_There is only a ten percent chance that the child would be able to regain control of themselves. If their parents were executed or in Azkaban, they themselves would have to find a way to make the added soul light again(dark again if the case was light)_

Sherry, being the intelligent girl she was, well almost intelligent, had figured out that Merlin's and Morgana's soul was with hers. That was probably one of the reasons why their father always told them to control their negative emotions. The fact that Merlin's and Morgana's soul was with her and Harry would probably also relate on how fast she had managed to understand the concept of the advance spells.

_It might even take me a few months, _Sherry thought. Sherry pushed any other thoughts besides training to the back of her mind and started training. _Boom! _Sherry flew across her room and landed painfully on the floor, looking like a total mess. _Perhaps i should learn how to pronounce the correct incantation and the correct wand movement first before doing any physical stuff, _Sherry as she picked her self up and went to her bathroom to have a nice, long, refreshing warm bath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

**Platform 9 3/4 **

**10 o'clock**

Harry's father reminded them again of what he had said the night before, before going to find a compartment with his sister and Draco, who were discussing their plans for the prank off. They found a nice quiet and spacious compartment, which could allow a maximum of twenty students to fit in the compartment**.(A/N: IT does in my story)**

They sat in the compartment, Draco and Sherry were sitting together whil Harry sat at the opposite of them. Sherry was discussing plans with Draco, who was listening intently while Harry had taken out a book and started to read. Fifteens minutes later, Sherry and Draco have finshed planning when their other Friends came in.

Pansy Parkinson came in and sat beside Sherry who had greeted her, Daphne Greeengrass followed and sat beside Harry,(he had to blush at that) and he greeted her with a hello, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott came in, each taking opposite seats. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe came in and sat beside Theo.

Lorayne Fillow**(AN:The characters that you do not know are my OCs which are all girls) **and Charlette Jepedure came in and sat beside Blaise. Renaye Willows followed suit and sat beside them. All of them greeted each other.

"So, how was your summer?" Daphne asked the group.

"Charlette, Renaye and I went to california beach! It was amazing, and guess what, a great white shark appeared and people screamed with terror." Lara said, she was about the only girl with Charlette and Renaye that loved extreme stuff. "It was music to our ears," Charlette put in, getting a farwaay look in her eyes.

"I got bitten by the shark! It was so cool!" Renaye said and she showed them her left arm, which had a scar on, as big as a shark's mouth. Everybody but her two friends cringed. "There were even three shark teeth in it! Don't worry, it wasn't deep in. I made the shark teeth into charms on my bracelet!" Renaye or Ray, as she prefered being called, continued pointng to her bracelet, where the shark teeth were dangling.

By that moment, Sherry and Blaise looked a sickly green. "Excuse us, but we need to get out of here for a while." Sherry said and she and Blaise then ran out of the compartment and went off to who knows where. Awkward silence was followed by that, suddenly, Ray giggled and burst out laughing, the others followed suit.

The train whistled signalling it was time to leave and the rest of the students came onboard. Sherry and Blaise came back, looking a bit pale. They sat back in their seats and they continued telling each other about their holidays. The subject was then changed to Dumbledore by Lara.

"I wonder how we're going to survive being near the old fool for seven years?"

"I'm guessing leaving in hell." Harry replied bluntly. "More like leaving in Tartarus." Sherry said. Suddenly, the compartment door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl and a trembling, round faced boy. "Has any of you seen a toad?" the girl asked. "No, we have not. Who are you by the way?" Pansy sneered.

"Sorry, i'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. And you are?" Hermione said, pointing to herself then to the boy. Sherry stood up and talked to her. "Nice to meet you, but, Granger isn't a pureblood name, is it?" To which Hermione replied "No, it's not. I'm a muggleborn, you still haven't introduced yourself."

"I'm sorry, i was merely being curious. I'm Sherylynn Riddle but call me Sherry, and this is my brother, Harrison Riddle, call him Harry for short," Sherry said as she pointed to herself and her brother, who simply nodded and looked away. "This is Lara Fillow, Renaye Willows, Charlette Jepedure, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini(Hermione blushed upon looking at him) Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Vincent crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Sherry continued, pointing to each of them.

"I think I may be able to help you, get Neville's toad back." Sherry, smilling a fake, cheery and friendly smile(which she rarely shows for real). "Thanks," Hermione said, smiling, to which Sherry winced, but went unnoticed by the muggle-born. "Accio Neville's toad." Sherry said she waved her wand. "Are you sure that's even a real spell?" Hermione asked. "Of course, i used it whenever i can't find my books at my house." Sherry said. Finally, the toad came into the compartment and landed in Sherry's out stretched hand. She handed the toad to the boy. "Here you go, make sure you don't loose him again." Sherry said as the boy nodded and went back to his compartment, followed by the mud-blood. Sherry's cheery mask fell apart and in its place was a disgusted mask.

"Yuck, who even chooses toads to be their familiars this days, do any of you have a tissue?" Sherry asked disdainfully. Pansy handed her one and she wiped off the slimy substance that was on her hand. "Why'd you get so friendly with that mud-blood?" Pansy asked.

"Because, she has the potential to become a-" She was cut off by her brother.

"A powerful witch, she may be good on our side." Harry said, to which his friends merely shrugged and ordered treats from the witch who had come by.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hogsmeade train Station**

**Hogwarts Castle**

"Firs' Years! Follo' meh!" Hagrid, the gamekeeper shouted out to the first years. Harry and his friends and sister rolled their eyes. "Why does that old fool evven allow Half giants like him, in this school." Ray whispered. "We know the answer, he believes too much in them, especially that giant the squib who works here with his,cat." Theo said, "What were the squib's and the cat's name again?" Lara asked, she always forgot things. "THe squib's name is Filch and the cat's name is-" Harry started but got cut off by his sister.

"Is Mrs. Norris. Caramel is way much cuter than her, isn't that right, Caramel?" Sherry asked her caramel colored kitten, which she was holding. The kitten purred as if saying yes and settled down to take a nap. The girls were all staring at the cute little kitten saying "Aww, Caramel's so cute!" and "You're as sweet as a caramel coated candy!" which were all interupted by the gamekeeper's booming voice.

"Fir's years! Ove' her! everybody here? good. The name's Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts and keeper of keys. Follo' me." the gamekeeper, or Hagrid said as he lead the group towards the Great Lake. "No more than four in each boat!" Hagrid said. Harry, Sherry, Draco and Daphne all sat in a boat while Ray, Lara, Charlette and Pansy sat in another. Crabbe, Goyls, Blaise and Theo all sat in another boat.

Once everybody had gotten into a boat, the boats were moving forward. They sailed across the lake and had caught sight of the castle, to which everyone 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed. "Watch yer' heads!" Hagrid had shouted at time but it went unheard. Harry was the first to notice the bridge and he ducked and brought Sherry and Daphne down as well.

Sherry, being dragged out of her imagination(which consisted of how Draco and she were going to make the castle look terrible) when she was dragged down by her brother, noticed the bridge and she dragged her boyfriend down, his head nearly hit the bridge. Draco glared at her for a while but she gave him a look which said 'do what you want to do, but don't blame me if you have an accident. I didn't drag you down for no reason at all.'

Draco, being the ignorant brat he was around his girlfriend sat back up only to hit his head on the bridge. He ducked down to massage his head only to get his nose smashed into the wooden edge of the boat. He hissed in pain and he stayed in that position until they weren't under the bridge anymore.

Sherry laughed at his sight and she cast a cleaning charm on him to remove the blood that was flowing from his nose and cast a healing charm to fix his, nose. The boats stopped at the harbor and they departed the bboats. "Make sur' yeh lot don' leave anythin' in the boats," Hagrid had said only to recieve a reply, "Has anyone seen a toad?!" Neville said. _Why does he always loose his toad? _Sherry thought.

Ron found Neville's toad in his robes and nearly screamed like a girl when he felt something slimy. "Get off! Get off!" he had said, the students all laughed. Hagrid had helped him get the toaad off when Professor McGonagall had appeared. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will be taking them now." she said, and she lead the group of students into a small chamber, outside the Great Hall.

"I will be leaving all of you for now, and i will be comng coming back once i get the things needed. Oh and clean yourselves up." She said, eyeing Ron, Neville, Mary and Joshua Grington(who were covered with moss from head to toe) and she left. The students then started fixing themselves up and were chattering away.

Ron, Neville and the Grintons were busy fixing themselves up, but to no avail. Sherry and her brother and friends had fixed themselves up, and if a person didn't know them, they would've looked like young aristrocats. Once Professor McGonagall had come back, the chatteering died down and she peered over her glasses at thr Gringtons, Neville and the weasel.

"Once your name is called, you will come on the stage and put on the hat. There, you will be sorted into your house, which you will have to treat your family. You may earn points from the Professors by answering correctly in class or doing something good, any rule breaking will result to a deduction of house points. All of you will be competing for the house cup." Professor had said.

"**Bones**, Susans." And the girl walked up to the hat.

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"**Grington**, Mary."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"**Grington**, Joshua."

"_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

"**Abbot, **Hannah

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"**Parkinson**, Pansy."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Fillows**, Lara"

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Willows**, Renaye."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Jepedure**, Charlette."

"_RAVENCLAW_!"

"**Weasley**, Ron."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"**Riddle**, Sherylynn." Dumbledore had glared at the Dark Lord's daughter but Sherry either didn't notice or just completely ignored it.

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Riddle**, Harrison." again, Dumbledore glared

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Greengrass**, Daphne."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Granger**, Hermione."

"_RAVENCLAW_!"

"**Malfoy**, Draco."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Nott**, Theodore."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Longbottom**, Neville."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"**Crabbe**, Vincent."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Goyle**, Gregory."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

"**Zabini**, Blaise."

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Once every student was sorted into their houses and were seated. Dumbledore came up. "Before you all begin to eat, i have a few annoucements to make, TODDLER. TIMBLE. LEMON DROPS. CANDY. You lot can now eat." Most of the houses laughed with Dumbledore's speech but the Slytherin table remained silent.

Once every one had finished eating, Dumbledore came up again. "Before we all go back to our dorms to have a nice sleep, i would like to announce a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, due to all of the creatures there and avoid the third floor corridor, if you do not want to meet an unlikely death. Well, off to your dorms now." Dumbledore said and the students were all getting up.

Sherry noticed a professor wearing a purple turban on his head tensed when Dumbledore had mentioned the Third floor corridor. Sherry guessed that he was either possessed by her father or he was just really jumpy. Sherry also noticed that The two Potters were also some of the professors, including her birth mother.

She frowned in disgust and told the others, whose eyes went wide before narrowing. They looked at the teacher's table and Sherry was right. Their friends new of their past, and they were determined to help the two whenever it was time to mock, humiliate or prank them. Anything that would piss the Potters and Gringtons off.

After their glaring session, they were brought back to the prefects atttention when they were shook. The prefects had a very irritated loook on their faces and they led the first years to the Slytherin common room.

**whew! took a long time getting ideas for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! BY the way, review. i don't have much to say about right now. **

**Next Chapter: Slytherins First day at Hogwarts.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) do any of you want one?**


	6. The First week for the snakes

**Hello fellow readers and authors.**

**This is the sixth chapter for Darkness Within. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**this is used whenever inner sherry is speaking**_

_this is used whenever somebody is thinking, this is also used for when Sherry talks to her inner self_

**CHAPTER SIX: FIRST WEEK FOR THE FIRST YEARS SLYTHERIN**

The Slytherin prefects led the table to the dungeons, where their common room was located.

"Salazar Slytherin." a fifth year prefect, Marcus Flint, told the portrait and it opened. He went in followed by the rest of the house. "First years, the password is 'Salazar Slytherin'. Every two weeks the password will change. If you don't know what the password is, come and ask us prefects. We will tell you, also you must not reveal the password to anyone outside our house." a fifth year prefect said.

"When you are outside, stick together. No fighting in the hallways but if you have to, do it for self-protection, but do not get caught. Grudges and rivalries in our house, do it in the common room because if any of the other houses see you guys fighting, they will use it to their advantage." Flint said.

"If you have problems, come to us or Professor Snape, we will help you." a sixth year prefect, had said. At that moment, the first years heard a 'ahem' and turned around to see Professor Snape.

"Thank you, prefects. Now, I am the head of this house and i expect all of you to be at your best. We will win the house cup, even cheat if we have too. Cheating, cunningness, slyness, and sneakiness are what makes all of you Slytherins-" Sherry tuned out the rest of his speech, she had heard it tons of times before when she had eavesdropped on him whenever he was at Riddle Manor.

Finally, the speech came to an end and he had swept out of the room, his cloak swirling behind him.

_He must've charmed them. There's no way that constant swirling of his cloak is normal._

_**The same goes for the twinkling in the Headmaster's eyes.**_

_For once I agree with you._

_**Also, your golden like hair is charmed, am I right?**_

_My hair color is golden, you idiotic bafoon! I only charm them to shine whenever i'm at formal parties._

_**Suit yourself.**_

_Incendo._

_**What the bloody hell were you thinking! **_

_That you're annoying, like always. If you want me to stop, get out of my mind. _

Inner Sherry nodded frantically and Sherry imagined putting out the fire. "Girls, your dorm is the left hile boys, yours are on the right. Tomorrow, you guys should be getting your schedules, and we prefects are going to guide you to all of your classes for the week. We expect to see all of you early because we also have our classes to attend." Flint had said before the boys and girls parted to their dorms.

Sherry had to share the room with Pansy, Daphne, and Ray. Lara had to share another dorm with three other girls. The girls dorm was silver and light green. With four posters beds, four study tables and bookcases, their trunks were there, and it looked like your ordinary room in a compartment.

"Can't the headmaster do anything to improve this, 'appartment'?" Pansy had asked, frowning at the room. 'Purebloods deserve the best' was Pansy's motto, and the dorm wasn't what a pureblood would call 'best'. Daphne and the others agrred with her. "All of this are cheap stuff. Sad, I was hoping that it would be better." Daphne said, as she surveyed the room and came to a stop beside her bed.

"Renovario.**(A/N: This is my own spell, a spell that renovates a house, room, or a manor.)**" Sherry had enchanted and the room was engulfed in a bright light, all the girls had to sheild their eyes. Once they put down their hands, they gaped and gawked at the room, except Sherry, which she smiled.

The room had transformed, it was now as big as the Great hall plus the size of Sherry's room at Riddle Manor. A chandelier hung from from the now-high ceiling, the walls were painted silver, and the four pillars that supported the room were light green, which you could see Silver snakes entertwined. Now there were four queen sized water beds and four study tables which were as big as Sherry's.

Eight bookcases ligned the walls, two for each of them. The beds had curtains and if you looked inside the curtains, you could see half the size of Sherry's room, with the water bed, the two bookcases, the study table, and two closetswhich led to their own personel bathroom filled with taps that could do anything, and a room full of their clothes which Sherry had apparated to their closets, it even had a corner where you could apply your make up.

"Sherry, you truly know what is the best for purebloods. Our clothes are even in the closeet! Ohh! and a make-up corner! Top of the best!" Ray had practically shouted. "Not only that girls, but Sherry went further, she added our own bathrooms in our rooms, the bath tub is the size of a pool, look! it even has taps that let out hot waater, soapy water, anything you name!" Pansy had said, which made Sherry laugh.

"And let's not forget about the beds, their the most awesome beds i've seen." Daphne said as she opened the curtains to her part of the room and lay on the bed, her trunk was already there, unpacking itself.

"Girls, this isn't the best. Why don't you come into this room?" Sherry said as she opened another door. The girls followed curiously to see an arcade, a mall, a carnival, a cinema, even a fashion show. "This is the best for purebloods."Sherry said, smirking. In truth, Sherry had no idea how she new the renovating spell, it only popped up into her mind.

It might have been there in her mind because of:

a) Inner Sherry had suggested it to her, since in a way her inner self knew more spells than she did.

b) Either Merlin or Morgana had somehow managed to communicate with her.

c) She was either so distracted with everything, random spells popped into her mind.

d) She had just somehow created a spell.

If it was option b), she'd be terrified, if at was a) she'd torture the hell out of her inner self. She had no idea which option it was. She just somehow knew the spell, their clothes had suddenly apparated in the closet, and that she knew of the extras in the other door. It freaked her out, but managed to keep a straight face. Once the girls were done squealing, they went to bed.

**Next morning**

**breakfast**

**Great Hall**

Harry and his friends were all seated at the Slytherin table, talking to each other. "And Sherry cast a spell and the whole room changed, it was fit for purebloods!" Pansy retold the story of how her gal friend had renovated the room. The boys were shocked and Draco retold their story, which was quite the same to the girls.

It finally came down upon the Riddles, "How did you do it?" they all asked.

"we honestly don't know. It just poppped up in our minds, that's all." Harry said, who was just as confused as his sister; both had completely no idea how they new the spell. Their friends were just about to say something but the siblings were saved when Professor Snape passed them their Schedule.

Sherry looked at their first class. Her face fell, and she looked towards the Gryffindor table, sneering. Coincidently, the first years of the Gryffindor table were all sneering back. The other first years in Slytherin saw the exchange and looked at their schedule. First class was double Potions, With the Gryffindorks. The first year in Slytherin Sneered at the Gryffindor first years, who sneered back.

The Slytherin prefects led them to the dungeons, which was where the Potions class was held. They arrived first and they all took the seats at the back of the class, save for Sherry and Draco, who were sitting at the front, where Snape had told them to sit before the two of them went to class.

Snape came in and waited at the front table for the Gryffindors wearing an impatient look on his face, because whenever a student arrives later than Snape, they were late. Students were awarded points if they arrived before Snape, and students who were late would get their house points deducted.

Although, even if a Slytherin is late, The Slytherin would get a few points instead of fifty, this showed how much Snape favored the Slytherins. "Those Gryffindors are late." Snape murmured, but Harry could hear him clearly. Suddenly, the doors opened and the Gryffindors came in, all of which took the remaining seats.

"I should probably tell you all that all of you will have to be at class before me. If anyone of you arrives after me, ten points will be deducted from each person. If your earlier than me, fifty points will be awarded, each. The Slytherins arrived early, so... 210 points to Slytherin and since there are 25 of you Gryffindors who were late, 250 points from Gryffindor. If you want to make up for, arrive earlier." Snape sneered and went on with the lesson. He then started asking questions.

"Potter, where can you find a bezoar, what is aconite, and what is one of the ingredients for making a cure for boils?"

"I don't know any of it, sir." Amy said, under his glare. "Shame, looks like not even the golden girl of Gryffindor can answer my questions. What do your parents teach you?" Snape sneered.

"To love and care sir," was the muttered reply. "Hmm, Sherry, Draco? During your pranking business, what did you observe her parents tought her?" Snape said.

"Well, we observed that her parents have thought her nothing to be foolish, greedy, and a spoiled brat and they gave her anything she wants, just because she the prophesied one." Draco and Sherry said unison, which recieved snickers from the Slytherins, in turn making both of them blush lightly.

"Good, twenty points to Slytherin, each." Snape said and turned to look at Amy, "Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for not studying." he finally said and turned his back on a very red Amy Potter. They then started making the cure for boils, in which only the Slytherins had succeeded in brewing. By the end of the lesson, Ten points were awarded to each Slytherin and ten points were taken from Gryffindor, each.

_Well, Potions is a sure blast whenever you have Potter around. _Harry thought, which made him smile. Their next class was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Sherry, Harry and Draco were able to do it in a minute and started doing something else. Harry copying the homework due tomorrow on the board and the prankers were discussing their prank, which was going to happen right after Fred and Goerge had done their move.

Professor McGonagall stopped infront of the trio, who were seating together and Harry was now reading a book. "Mr and Miss Riddle and Mr. Malfoy, why are you not doing the work assigned to you?" she had asked. The trio only smirked and they showed their perfectly sharp and silver needles to her, and the professor's reaction was, satisfying.

Professor McGonagall's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped to the ground. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, tounge sticking out. These, recived laughter from the Slytherins with smiles of amusment on the Ravenclaws. The professor was revived by Hermione, though with much difficulty of remembering the spell, which resulted in Sherry telling her the incantation while wearing a charming smile, which made the boys in the class to drool.

Professor McGonagall then thanked Hermione and assigned them all homework. Next class, Herbology with Hufflepuff, much to Sherry's annoyance as her birth brother was put in that house. They made their way to the greenhouse and stood behind the table-since there weren't any chairs to sit on- and waited for the Hufflepuffs and Professor Sprout.

They finally came in, along with the Professor, and started their lesson. Once the lesson was over, they went to lunch, along with the third year Sytherins. Sherry couldn't stand it anymore, she went to one of her housemates who were going out of the great Hall, a third year and asked him a few questions. "Hi David!" Sherry said, smiling the same smile that she smiled during Transfiguration.

David Wienderson, turned around only to drool at her. "Hi Sherry, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine David. I was wondering, can i ask you a few questions?" Sherry asked, in a sweet and innocent tone.

"Sure."

"Do you know what Professor Potter teaches?"

"Oh, yes i do! He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts! and his wife, Professor Evans teaches Charms. They are called that so it won't confuse us, with them being a couple and all, hehe." David said, melting under Sherry's gaze.

"And what about Professor Grington?" Sherry said, giving him a wink. David sighed dreamily and answered.

"She teaches Care for Magical Creatures, which you will be taking in your third year."

"Okay David, have fun with your classes. I hope you do well and thanks fr answering my questions, bye!" Sherry said as she started to walk away, waving her hand at him. Before she turned her head around to meet the faces of her friends, she gave him a final wink and gave him a flying kiss, to which he reacted dreamily.

David didn't notice all of the boys glaring at him, including Draco. Sherry turned her head to her face and she told them what she had found out, after answering some questions. "What were you doing?" Blaise asked her. "I... seduced him, while asking questions."

"Why do you even need to seduce him?" Draco asked.

"No reason, i just find it hilarious on why boys would fall under seduction so quickly, of course it only works on weak minded boys. I'm experimenting on which way is better effective on those types of boys." Sherry said, giving him a wink.

"And i found something about the Potters and Grington, turns out James Potter is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, while his wife is the Charms teacher. And Grington, my birth 'mother' is the Care for magical Creatures teacher, which we will be taking during our third year." Sherry said and the rest frowned at that, they had DADA after lunch and worse, after DADA is Charms.

But Draco was still frustated. Why would she even do it? What was he, Draco, going to get out of it? "Draco, come with me." Sherry said, an amused glint in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his arms and dragged him to somewhere quiet, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Why are we here, out of all places?" Draco asked.

"Because this place is most feared because of Moaning Myrtle. and this toilet is also the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, though only a few know it." Sherry said, crossing her arms.

"And the reason I told you guys was part true. Weak minded boys are only the ones who fall for it, unless i try something much more seductive, which works on strong minded boys."

"And that has to with?"

"Our prank off with the weasley twins, what else?"

"What good will that do?!"

"Don't you see!? The twins are weak minded!meaning i can seduce them into telling me their plans for the prank off and you can just 'obliviate' the memory of me seducing them and telling us their plans, that way, we have a much better chance of winning this."Sherry shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

"Ohh. That's totally brilliant! You really have a mind of a Slytherin." Draco commented.

"Why thank you." Sherry said and they walked back to the Great Hall, eating lunch with the others while glaring at the Potters and went to their DADA class, which was on the fourth floor. Worse, Sherry asked the weasley twins who their head of the house was and they answered 'Professor Potter', Sherry obliviated that memory and proved it worked to draco, and Sherry looked at the schedule, DADA with... this was the part that was far more worse, they had DADA with those Gryffindorks for every lesson!

Sherry's life then became a living hell, during DADA of course. After DADA which was filled with irritated shouting, deduction of points from Slytherin, occasional sneering from the Dorks, it was finally charms. Which was a lot better than that hell hole. Sherry was, although irritated that Professor Evans was only asking the Gryffindors(bad luck to the slytherins on Mondays, since they had a lot of lessons with the Gryffindors) and awarding them points while she ddn't even ask the Slytherins a single question!

The Slytherins felt like they wanted to kill the mud-blood teacher.

The next few days didn't serve any better, Professor Potter was giving every first year Slytherin detentions for not even making a single mistake at all, the mud-blood continued on her routine, except that she added the part where she takes points from Slytherin for not answering questions, totally oblivious to the fact that she wasn't asking them questions, Herbology with Hufflepuff didn't serve any better for the Slytherins, a Hufflepuff(*cough*Joshua*cough*) kept on trying to kill their plants only to result in Professor Sprout catching him and had no choice but to deduct points from her own house.

Astronomy wasn't serving any better. The girls from both Gryffindor and Slytherin kept complaining that they were wasting their 'beauty sleep' with the lesson at night. That, was the only thing every girl in Gryffindor and Slytherin could agree on. The only thing that every boy in the same houses mentioned earlier was that girls, were very hard to understand with their so called 'beauty sleep'.

'Girls, we'll never understand them.' is what boys would think during this moments.

'Boys, so idiotic and weak minded, are so hard to understand.' are what girls think about boys who get on their nerves.

The Slytherin's first year at Hogwarts, was hell.

**Poor little snakes. Their life, is so unlucky. tsktsktsk. But then again, Sherry and Draco have a weapon to win the prank Off! they might win, then again, Fred and George might make a comeback. i already have the prank that Sherry and Draco will use to try to win, also with the twins. Who do you guys think will even win the Prank off? Oh well, you'll find out at the end of the Slytherin's first year.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: we will be skipping ahead to when October, Halloween night where Professor quirrel, teacher for Arithmacy will cause the distraction by then, the Slytherins will know that the Dark lord is possessing the professor. **

**Review if you like this story.**

**Review if you hate this story**

**Review if you love this story**

**Review if you dislike this story**

**Review if you think it's perfect!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) okay, who wants cookies?**


	7. Halloween Distraction

**Hello fellow readers and authors!**

**this is the seventh chapter for Darkness within. And Korienna, the Potters still don't know that Harrison Riddle is actually their son, Harry Potter. the same goes for The Gringtons. **

**Now let's get on with the story**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The Great Hall, October 31, Halloween feast**

The owls swooped in to deliver the mail from the parents. Nemesis and Ares landed in front of Harry and Sherry. They took their letters and the two owls flew back to the owlery. Harry opened up a letter from their father.

_Dear Harry,_

_How is your recruiting going? Have you found anybody that has the potential yet? _

_I also sent you and Sherry a package. It's a necklace, witha snake charm on it. Take good care of it because those are one of my Horcruxes. Don't worry about the necklace being forcibly taken from the two of you, it is charmed so that only you, Sherry and I can take it off._

_From your father,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry looked at the two, small packages infront of him. He unwrapped his to see a beautiful gold necklace, with an emerald dangling from the piece of wire, framed with silver snakes that had emerald eyes. Sherry took hers and unwrapped it, forgetting about the letter that was partially open in her hand.

The necklace was the same, except that it was silver with a sapphire dangling from the piece of wire, framed with golden snakes with sapphire eyes. The two of them put it on and Harry put the letter into his pocket. Sherry then went back to opening her letter from her penpal and second best friend apart from Draco.

_Dear Sherry, _

_How are you at Hogwarts? Are you having fun? Me, i'm just having a normal year here at Durmstrang, nothing much to do other than train. How's your prank off coming along? are you winning?_

_Well, i hope you're okay, there. I really care alot for you._

_Hugs and kisses_(Sherry blushed at reading this part)

_Franklin Oddswarts_**(A/N: a very, very odd surname)**

Sherry put down the letter, and looked at Draco who was glaring at the 'hugs and kisses' part of the letter. Sherry let out a nervous laugh. "Frank, he's my penpal from Durmstrang and my second best friend, he came to all of my Formal parties, and since we were at the age of seven, he had a crush on me, but he isn't my boyfriend, you are... we're only friends." Sherry added after looking at the dangerous glint in her boyfriends eyes, unfortunately, the others heard this.

"BOYFRIEND!?" they all screamed. _we're busted... _Draco and Sherry thought, though both had no idea they thought the same thing. They spent the rest of the time eating berating Sherry and Draco, luckily for the couple, Professor Quirell, or Voldermort, since the gang had found out about, one month ago, though they tried to ignore the dark lord being around.

"T-t-trolls! i-in the dungeons! thought you should know, ladies," Professore added the last part in a charming voice, smile and wink before fainting**(A/N: That was only for fun, but seriously, can you imagine Voldermort flirting with the ladies?) **the girls, all had a comical look on their faces, one eye big, the other one small before some girl screamed and shouted, "What happened with him?" followed by "Did he just try to flirt with us?" this brought every boys attention in the room and they glared at the professor who had fainted.

"Oy, have all of you forgotten about that troll that got into the school?" Sherry said, which resulted into every body screaming their heads off, including Professor Grington. The gang smirked at that, not everyday you'd see a teacher panicking about something which they teach. Mean while, the Professors(not including Grington) all tried to come their students down.

"Prefects! Lead your house back to your common room!" Dumbledore said, sorry, shouted over the screams.

"Are you insane, headmaster? Have you forgotten that the Slytherin's common room is located in the dungeon? Where the troll is?!" Professor Snape, shouted. Unfortunately, Dumbledore either didn't hear him or just completely ignored him. Snape's left twitched. He stalked over to the Slytherin table and told them all to stay in the Great Hall.

"Great, Dumbledore purposely ignored Snape's protests." Pansy murmured, though everyone at the table could hear her perfectly. "Yeah, just because Harry and Sherry are the children of the Dark Lord, he must hate the Lord alot." Blaise frowned. "All of you, stay in your seats. We are to stay in the Hall!" Flint shouted and they all stayed at the table.

The professors ran out of the Hall to confront the troll. Professor Quirell, woke up from his 'fainting spell', his eyes had a glint of red. "So, _Professor, _are you going to get the Philosopher's Stone or not?" Harry asked. "I will be getting it, but it can only be taken from the mirror of erised if i only want to find it, not use it. Any volunteers?" Quirell, no...Voldermort said, unfortunately no hands shot up.

"Guess you'll be coming with me Harry." He said and the boy nodded, getting up from his chair to accompany his father.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**unknown chamber where the mirror of erised was being kept.**

Harry stood infront of the mirror, looking at his reflection. His reflections smiled and took something out of his pocket, a red stone or the Philosipher's Stone and put it back in his pocket. Harry immediately felt the weight of the stone in his pocket.

He turned around and handed the stone to his father, in which he took and they walked back together to the Great Hall. Once they arrived, the remaining house was still and Harry went to sit at the table while his father went to sit the teacher's table. The Professors entered the Hall and Professor Snape nodded to the snakes(Slytherins) and the prefects led the house to the Slytherin common room.

**I know this chapter was a little short, but i'll be skipping ahead to the last two days of the year, where everybody will recieve their exam results, and the winner of the prank off. Last chance to submit who you think should win. Oh Merlin, i'm so damn serious**_**(Sirius: No you are not, I am!)**_** *punch him in his face* anyways, i'm so excited for the prank!**

**Do any of you find the idea of Fred and Goerge in cheerleader costumes and and makeup hilarious or what? Note that i'm giving you guys a hint on what the prank consists of. Chapter nine will be the start of the second year, which is also the start of the losers time for slavery. also, how many of you fancy the idea of Draco and Sherry being couple? Review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL TWO DAYS AND THE WINNERS.**

**(no more cookies, i got indigestion from eating them all(virtually))**


End file.
